


A Ship Called The Sea Heart

by overunderachiever



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nudity, Pirates, again very mild, all characters are meant to be sympathetic, but its also only very vague, but they are pirates so they are morally questionable, compass on wrist, like they aren't even named characters so it really is very mild, near-drowning, not described in detail but it happens, pirate captain Patton, rated T for..., sea monster Remus, sexual innuendo, shameless flirting, shoutout to Horrible Histories for all my pirate knowlege, the other characters are very background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overunderachiever/pseuds/overunderachiever
Summary: Patton's name was feared all the way across the high seas as the most fearsome pirate, with a terrifying crew. It took his very flirtatious sea-creature soulmate to turn him soft, and even then it was only for him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872199
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	A Ship Called The Sea Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Partway through this I got distracted coming up with backstories for the other sides so now I want to write their stories too. I'll add it to the list.

Captain Patton of the Sea Heart stood at the bow of his ship, letting the sea wind run its fingers through is hair. He loved times like this, when they were headed to new waters and new adventures. There would be new things to steal, new people to save, and the name The Sea Heart would be feared even further across the world.

He could practically taste the adventure in the air.

Somewhere behind him, his first mate was barking orders to the rest of the crew to adjust the sails, making the wind push them even faster through the water. If Patton was being honest, he knew nothing about sailing a ship, but that was what he had Logan for. He was more of an ideas man - the sinister, smiling, sea captain, the terror of merchants and the navy, rescuer of slaves and scourge of the high seas.

He was revered and feared, the one who called the shots and carried out the gruesomest of murders, doing it all with a carefree giggle and a false apology.

Turning back to face into the ship for a moment, he surveyed his crew. They were all a bunch of bloodthirsty cut-throats like him, and he couldn't have been prouder of them.

Logan had been with Patton since he'd first set off from Bristol to become a pirate. They'd ranted together about the cruelty of the slave trade, over a few beers in a pub, and made the snap decision to do something about it.

The first mate had now stopped ordering the crew around and was distracted by Roman, the ship's cook and his soulmate, who was engaging in his favourite past time of flirting with him. They'd met Roman on one of the navy ships they'd been terrorising on the Spanish mains. He'd been press ganged into joining and hated the sea but, when he and Logan realised they were soulmates, Roman agreed to join their crew as the ship's cook. He wasn't the best cook, and would get very huffy at the slightest criticism, but it was better than getting scurvy.

Patton let his gaze wander over to the corner where Virgil, the ship's medic and sometimes carpenter, was arguing with Janus, the most skilful fighter of the crew, while he bandaged his leg. The captain couldn't hear what they were saying to each other but he could tell Virgil was complaining about how Janus needed to be more careful and was making his job harder by always getting hurt, and Janus was probably replying with a combination of sarcasm and flirting.

Honestly, those two really needed to got together already! They clearly liked each other, and Patton knew for a fact they were soulmates, even though they both kept their compasses covered, but they were each convinced the other couldn't like them back.

The captain giggled to himself as he watched Janus say something that made Virgil blush and pull the bandages tighter until the other yelped, then he turned back to the front of the ship. There was a slight pang in his chest when he thought of how he hadn't found his own soulmate yet, but that was hardly important right now.

Right now they were off to new lands, to further their reign of terror, and have new adventures.

\-----

The ship was at rest, sails down, bobbing gently on the darkening sea. They weren't far from land, but evening was drawing in and Patton wanted to arrive in the early morning. He was back on the bow of the ship, sitting on the bow spirit, holding a rope for stability and letting his legs dangle over the water. It was quite peaceful here, especially with most the crew resting below decks. The only sounds were their quiet muttering and the tiny waves that lapped gently at the sides of the ship.

Patton was suddenly aware of a tingle on his left forearm, right where his compass was. He hastily shoved his sleeve up and his heart almost stopped.

The compass was glowing ever so slightly, the needle vibrating, seemingly getting more and more urgent by the minute. Patton had seen this happen many times before, on at least four members of his crew, and knew what it meant.

His soulmate was nearby.

But they were alone on the sea, and the needle was pointing right out into the water! How was that possible? Was his soulmate dead and drowned somewhere round here and the compass was still picking them up? No that couldn't be right...so what-

The boat started to rock more, the water around it sloshing in bigger waves and Patton gripped the rope tighter in fear. He could make out a shape in the water, getting bigger by the second until suddenly _something_ surged out the water, arching right over Patton's head and landing on the deck behind with a great thud that made the boat rock something awful.

Patton scrambled down back onto the deck and was by the creatures side in an instant. Its top section was mostly human - though its teeth were far too sharp, its eyes too wide and bright red, there were gills on the sides of its necks, and its hands were webbed. The rest of its body was long and thin and covered in dark green scales, something between a snake and a fish, with a row of black spikes down the back, and little black fins.

But no sooner had Patton taken in the creature's appearance did the creature shift and contort and in a matter of seconds, with a process that looked very painful, it turned into a man. His teeth were still sharp and his eyes still wild and his hair definitely had pieces of seaweed tangled in it, but otherwise he was human.

Patton found his eyes drifting down the man's toned chest, tracing the dark tanned skin and tiny scars, his muscular legs, that delightful manic grin on his face. He knew his face was heating up but that hardly mattered when he noticed the compass on the man's arm.

The compass that was glowing and vibrating and pointing straight towards Patton.

The man noticed this at the same time Patton did and his grin grew impossibly wider.

Patton was vaguely aware that half his crew were crowded in the tiny doorway that lead down to the hold, and several more were watching warily from other corners of the deck, but right now Patton only had eyes for the strangely handsome sea-man in front of him.

When the man finally spoke it was with and oddly nasal, but excitable voice.

"Hello soulmate! I'm Remus!"

Patton opened and closed his mouth several times before he found his voice. "Hi," it came out as a squeak, "I'm Patton, captain of this ship, the Sea Heart. What...what _are_ you?"

Remus shifted to crawl a few feet towards him. Patton held his ground - he didn't become an infamous pirate by being a coward. "Wouldn't you like to know..." he didn't stop until he was kneeling between Patton's legs where he sat, and leaning right into his space, "...cutie~"

The captain's heart was pounding in his chest, heat rushing to his face, and he only got more flustered as the very handsome, very _naked_ man leant over him and started _flirting_. There was only one thing for it.

"I think you're the cutie here~" he giggled, reaching up to bop Remus on the nose. The lovely blush that shot across the sea-man's features was worth it.

Now it was Patton's turn to lean forward, making Remus shift back slightly. "Now, try again with manners this time."

Remus blushed even more but still grinned. "Or what? You'll punish me?" There was even more of a flirtatious look in his eye and Patton couldn't resist.

"Only if you ask nicely~" he winked.

"AHEM!"

Patton's head shot up so fast his neck almost cracked. Logan was standing near the doorway to the captain's quarters, arms folded across his chest with a very unamused expression.

"If you have _quite_ finished, I would like an explanation." His foot started tapping.

Despite the fact that Patton was the captain and could easily have had Logan killed for insubordination, he stood up, allowing himself to look embarrassed. A fine example he was setting to the rest of the crew!

"I'm Remus! Patty's soulmate!" Remus exclaimed, apparently not embarrassed in the slightest despite the fact several pirates had just watched him flirt with their captain, and the fact that he was completely in the buff.

" _Marvellous_." Came Janus' voice from where he sat with Virgil on the quarterdeck. "This is _such_ a convenient time. It's not like we had plans _at all._ "

Patton looked back to soulmate who was suddenly looking crestfallen. "Uh well if its not the right time I can go, I just thought-"

"Nonsense!" Patton interrupted. "Its the perfect time. For starters, what better time to go take on new territories with a sea monster on our side! And besides..." He looked back down at Remus and winked, "I've already gotten attached." The slightly soppy comment was worth it to see Remus blush again.

"Its a fair point, it would give me way less work if we could scare half of them away before attacking." Virgil added then nudged Janus. "You'd have fewer excuses for getting hurt then."

"Oh I know you love it." Janus laughed, and the medic cuffed him round the back of the head.

"As long as he doesn't stink the place up with his fish smell!" Roman's voice floated from the doorway to the galley. "And what the hell am I supposed to feed him? None of you ever think about the work _I_ have to do-"

"Oh don't worry prissy-prince," Remus sneered, suddenly defensive, "I can catch my own food. I wouldn't want to eat whatever bilge-water you feed this lot."

Roman opened him mouth to protest and Patton could see this was very quickly going to dissolve into a fight. Luckily, the first mate marched over to Roman and kissed him solidly on the lips before he could say anything. Remus gave a very childish "ooh~ooh" and Roman almost broke the kiss to retort but Logan whispered something in his ear that made him blush and suddenly drag the first mate below deck.

"Well that's settled then," Patton grinned, reaching out a hand to help Remus up, "you can stay with us...if you'd like..." he suddenly felt a little unsure. Did Remus really want to stay with him?

The sea-man was quick to assure him. "Oh that sounds wonderful! Thank you Patty!" He threw his arm around the captain, wriggling a little with delight despite still being completely starkers.

"Whoah let's get you some clothes first eh? Or we're gonna have a bit of a problem."

Remus moved back a little and looked Patton right in the eye. "I wouldn't mind that..." he grinned.

\-----

"Promise you'll be back this evening!" Remus begged, holding Patton tight.

The captain smiled. The mer-creature had very quickly become very clingy and protective of Patton, which was adorable. "I promise. If I'm not back by this evening it will be because something bad has happened...not that anything will."

Remus got a determined look in is eye. "If anything happens to you, I will tear the world apart to get you back."

Patton was startled a little by the seriousness of Remus' tone and he smiled softly. "I'll be fine." Then he turned to the rest of the crew who were waiting on the ship. "I shall be back by evening. You lubbers behave. Your captain had some...business to attend to."

The pirates laughed raucously as Patton turned and sauntered down the pier, hand on his cutlass. 'Business' meant avenging the destruction of a small town a few miles up the coast and Patton knew exactly who was responsible.

He wouldn't usually go alone for trips like this, but this way people would be less likely to recognise him so he'd have the element of surprise. He didn't want his target to know he was coming.

It was a beautiful day for vengeance, and the threatening and maiming was over all too soon. It was only late afternoon when he returned to the harbour. He couldn't wait to see his men - and Remus - again.

Suddenly a strong hand closed around his arm, and someone was grabbing his cutlass before he even had time to reach for it. Then his other arm was seized and someone growled in his ear "Patton of the Sea Heart you are hereby arrested on charges of piracy. Come quietly and we wont kill you just yet."

Patton tried to struggle in the man's grip but only received an exploding pain across the back of his head for his troubles. The last thing he thought before the world went dark was _Oh god what is Remus gonna do?_

\-----

Patton woke up to more darkness. That was the first thing he knew - it was dark. The second thing that he was very much tied up. The third was that from the creaking sounds of wood and quiet sloshing noise, he was in the hull of a ship. Probably a navy ship if the men who grabbed him were anything to go by.

He groaned and tried to clear his head but currently he was stuck on two thoughts: he was going to die, and Remus must be so worried.

This far down in the hull, there weren't any windows at all, and only the faintest scraps of light that trickled down from the floor above. He had no way to tell what time of day it was or how long he had been unconscious. And there was nothing he could do to escape.

For the first time since he became a pirate, Captain Patton of the Sea Heart, scourge of the high seas, was helpless.

Patent had no idea how long he sat there, wallowing in self-pity and worry for his crew and his soulmate. But he did notice when his arm started to tingle.

He couldn't actually move his head far enough to check but Patton was sure he knew what that tingle on that particular part of his arm meant. His soulmate was on the way.

As if on cue, the boat started to rock more severely, tilting from side to side, faster and faster. From far above, up on deck, came indistinct yells of confusion. But not of fear. Not yet.

Somewhere to his side, out in the sea, there was an enormous splash that made the ship pitch alarmingly and only _then_ did the cries turn to fear. For a second that was all he could hear... then there was an equally enormous splash on the other side of the ship that had it tilting in the other way.

Remus must have leapt clean over the ship.

For a second Patton wondered what possible good that would achieve and then the ship began to creak and groan, the terrible sound coming at him from both sides. The yells were getting louder, more urgent, and something was thrashing about in the water, though on which side Patton couldn't tell.

He was only left to wonder what was going on for a few seconds when the ship gave an almighty heave and suddenly the walls were splintering inwards. Patton had just enough time to take a gulp of air, and catch a glimpse of green scales, before the water rushed in and engulfed him.

Patton was tossed around in the churning, inky sea, arms still tied behind him, bombarded with pieces of wood on all sides. He didn't know which way was up. He didn't know where to turn. He barely knew how to swim. His lungs burned with the strain of holding his breath and he tried to fight the urge to scream for help.

Then something was under him, pushing him insistently in a particular direction that he quickly realised was upwards. Something gripped his waist - an arm? - and something brushed his hands before the rope was suddenly pulled away. In seconds he was manoeuvred to be gripping something, that felt only vaguely human, with all his limbs and they were rushing upwards.

His lungs screamed and he broke the surface, gasping and trying to blink the water from his eyes. It took only a moment to realise what was going on - he was on Remus' back, holding on tight, as they arced through the air, above the sea that still swirled with foam and broken pieces of ship and drowning sailors.

A whoop of joy tore itself from his throat, unbidden, before he was inhaling and shutting his eyes as they plummeted back towards the water.

They were only under for a few seconds before Remus slowed, rising to the surface so that Patton could grip his waist with his legs and sit up in the air while the mer-creature swam in the water. Remus lifted his head above the surface to turn back and look at him, worry etched into his features.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened Patty?"

Patton smiled back at his soulmate, and was sure he looked far softer than any self-respecting pirate should. "I'm alright darling. They found me on my way back to the ship and knocked me out. When I woke up I was tied in the hold, but that's all that happened until you came to save me." Remus sighed with relief. "Thank you - I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't come. What did you do to them by the way?"

At the question Remus preened. "I wrapped around the ship and crushed it with my tail!"

"Oh goodness! Well if there are any survivors, and I really hope there is one, the whole Caribbean, no the whole _world,_ is going to know not to mess with the Captain of the Sea Heart and his ferocious sea-monster! Oh, not that you are a monster darling!" He rushed to reassure his soulmate.

He leant close to Remus, brushing his fingers down the side of the sea-creature's face and pressing the softest kiss to his lips. "I think you're beautiful."

Remus blushed and managed to stutter out "you're the beautiful one" before loosing what little confidence he had and turning back to duck under the water again.

As they neared Patton's own ship, the pirate couldn't help but let his heart flutter. They had so many more adventures ahead of them, and it would be all the more wonderful with his soulmate beside him.

~~*~~

**Author's Note:**

> Phew I finally finished it. Yet another one where my plan made it seem really simple and then it ended up being way longer. Oh and sorry for the lack of puns in all my Patton stuff - I'm just terrible at coming up with them.
> 
> Well, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Btw Virgil is a carpenter as well as doctor because on pirate ships the carpenter would do all the chopping off of limbs and making wooden ones, and they wouldn't have a proper doctor.
> 
> Also "starkers" is British for naked. I try not to put brit slang in my writing but I had written naked too many times at that point, sorry.


End file.
